There have been known various squeeze containers capable of pushing out a content with predetermined operation. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a squeeze-type brush-equipped container including a two-tire container body in which an inner container to store a content and an outer container to accommodate the inner container are combined as a container suitable for storing a content such as a hair dressing agent, hair dye and hair growing agent. The container disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a first check valve which is arranged at a delivery passage of a content and a second check valve which is arranged at a communication passage to introduce air mutually between the inner container and the outer container. Here, the content can be delivered through a brush portion by holding and compressing a torso portion of the container body.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a container in which pressurization means to increase air pressure in an extruding tool body and a delivery pipe to provide communication between the inside and outside of the extruding tool body are arranged at the extruding tool body which is formed by covering a closed-end cylindrical body with a cover body. In the container disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a bag body accommodated in the extruding tool body is compressed owing to air pressure in the extruding tool body increased by the pressurization means and a liquid content in the bag body is delivered through the delivery pipe.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a container which pushes out a content by swelling a balloon portion with a bellows pump as an embodiment in FIG. 14 and the like.